Ska'Lord the Unhinged
Describe your champion! Lore Development ;Glossary * - Issues movement and attack commands. This is misleading - this head also has abilities. * - The secondary character who is carried. This is misleading - the second "Head" also uses one of duo's arms. ;Core Differences *HOTS, from what I've experienced, only uses Blind Pick and you create your team before entering match making - there's no issue of "what if no-one else picks the Second Head before the timer runs out". *HOTS has no items - there's no need to decided whether both players should have an inventory and, if they do, whether they should both have access to all stats. *HOTS has no Summoner Spells - there's no issue of what would happen if the Second Head uses Flash or Teleport. *HOTS has global experience - there's no issue of whether both players should level at the same time. Furthermore, they use a Talent system instead of a Rank-Up/Runes/Masteries system for all Heroes. They each have access to 3 abilities at level 1 and can choose a talent every few levels (other levels only improve stats). At level 10 they can choose an ultimate ability from a selection of two. Some Talents grant them additional actives (such as wards and what League would call Summoner Spells, which occupy 1-9 hotkeys). A Talent system could perhaps make the second player's experience more enjoyable - making sure both players enjoy themselves is something to take into serious consideration. *HOTS replaces disconnected players with AI, including either head of Cho'Gall. HOTS has fairly competent AI that is supplemented with streamlined gameplay/objectives, making this not an end-of-the-world issue. While this champion should by no means be balanced around disconnects - some consideration should probably be made. ;Core Requirements *Manaless. I'm not going to entertain the prospect of having two players share a secondary resource or having two separate resources. As far as power budgets go, this decision is suitably off-set by the fact that killing one unit puts the allied team down two champions as well as the fact the Second Head has no control of movement. *The First Head is melee. I'm not concerned with whether the Second Head is the carry or the support but in both cases the gameplay is richer is the First Head is melee. Ideally, it should be possible for both heads to be either the carry or the support (Fighter+Mage or Duelist+Support, respectively). *The Second Head has a spammable spell that substitutes as a basic attack, similar to . *The First Head has an ability that can be directly used by the Second Head (e.g. Magma Bomb and Runic Blast). ;Problem Solving *Each Head benefits from different stats and gains no benefit from other stats. ** Health, Health Regeneration, Armor, Magic Resistance, Attack Damage, Attack Speed, Critical Strike Chance, Critical Strike Damage, Armor Penetration, Life Steal and Boots. ** Ability Power, Cooldown Reduction, Magic Penetration and Spell Vamp. **Alternatively, this could be "simplified" to sections of the store (e.g. the First Head has access to Offence, Defense and Boots; while the Second Head has access only to Magic). *The Second Head utilizes a Talent system instead of a Rank-Up system, giving them a more interactive experience than simply growing linearly to the First Head. *Alternatively, the Talent system is instead used as a unique shopping experience - either disguised as items, or runes, or "training", with each tier costing an increasing amount of gold (or experience) (with the values serving as a balance lever for the champion's power curve). The champion could either gain skill points whenever First Head does, or instead have static abilities. **For example: Second Head does not earn gold or experience. Instead, he earns a unique bounty, Runic Affinity, equal to the combined gold and experience for the kill. Whenever Second Head has sufficient Affinity, he is prompted to open the "Store" and may select a Talent. This can be done from anywhere on the field and at any time. This particular example means that Support and Carry Second Head earn Affinity at a slightly different pace, making their experiences different. *The Second Head has access to unique Summoner Spells. *In the event First Head disconnects, Second Head gains the ability to control the Duo's movement and attacks. Neither gains the ability to cast the other's abilities. **Perhaps this champion's experience could be simplified by having First Head viable as a standalone champion, with Second Head being an optional addition. This major downside to this experience is that I don't want First Head players to queue with the intention of going solo and being "trolled" (since there's only a limited time to build a comp, this would affect the whole team) - ideally, this champion should only ever be selected with the intention of duoing and all players should have an expectation that this champion will be a duo (either sacrificing a jungler for a duo in tope or mid; that the champion is going bot lane; or that bot lane will be a solo lane). ;Themes *Two-Headed creature - perhaps Frost Troll mages have two heads? *Two creatures in one - such as , , , or the original concept for . *One possessed creature - with the possessive half perhaps hailing from the Shadow Isles or The Void. Working Draft First Head and earns as a single champion, but only One gains Skill Points from level-ups. Each of '''Two's' basic abilities are available at level 1 and cannot be ranked.'' |description2 = While the two Heads are guaranteed to earn an assist in anything the other does, only one of them may be credited for the kill. The two Heads should decide among themselves who receives bounty from minions or secures the greater amount of bounty from champion kills. |description3 = One is a melee fighter who has complete control over the Duo's movement and basic attacks, while Two is mage who is at the mercy of One's motor controls. One is the only of the two Heads that can improve the Duo's , although Two has his own independent Ability Power and Cooldown Reduction stats. }} One beings reeling his fist (charging). After 1 second, One gains the ability to cast Mega Inferno Punch again for 3 seconds. If Mega Inferno Punch is not used used, half the cooldown is refunded. One uses the momentum built up to fling the Duo toward the target area, dealing physical damage to all enemies in an X-radius area on impact. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} One unleashes a wave of loathing that emanates in all directions, applying an inverse-shield on enemies hit. While the shield holds, the enemy's armor and magic resistance is reduced to 0 and the Duo are healed for 100% of the damage dealt to the inverse-shield. The rightmost X amount of the target's current health is temporarily converted into a differently coloured segment, resembling a shield. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} One rolls a ball of magma forward in a line, dealing physical damage to enemies it hits. Two can detonate Magma Core, dealing damage to surrounding enemies. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} One beings a physical chant (charging), causing the ground in a large cone before him to begin rupturing. Enemies within the area are slowed, which becomes stronger over the duration. After 1 second without interruption, One knocks all enemies toward him, dealing physical damage and slowing them for a further 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Second Head nor can he purchase items. Instead, Two gains for every he would earn. Two also generates for every the Duo earn. Affinity grants Two the ability to choose a Talent.|Reaching cumulative Affinity grants Two the ability to choose a Talent.}} |description2 = .|'Two' gains a total of .}} |notes = * Or, remove the Experience Affinity and have earned| cumulative}} from gold alone. }} After drawing energy (charging) for 2 seconds, Two throws a charge of pure energy forward in a line that deals 50 + (10 level) + magic damage to the first enemy it hits. The channel time is reduced by 1% for every 1% of Two's cooldown reduction. If Strike hits an enemy, Two gains a stack of Overload that increases Strike's damage by 50% for 4 seconds (up to 2 stacks). |cooldown = No Cooldown |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Two fires a homing bolt of arcane energy at the nearest enemy, dealing 50 + (10 level) + magic damage. Two will unleash an additional bolt for every stack of Overload. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. Pulse deals 50% more damage for every stack of Overload and consumes all current stacks. |cooldown = 4 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Two detonates One's projectile, dealing 50 + (10 level) + magic damage to surrounding enemies. Surge deals 50% more damage for every stack of Overload and, if it strikes at least one enemy, refreshes Overload's timer. |cooldown = 4 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Two infuses One with 30% total movement speed for 3.5 seconds. |cooldown = 60 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = "Move you oaf!" |notes = }} Two makes the duo invulnerable for 2 seconds. |leveling = Unlocked at level 16, or 11 with Psychotic Break. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 60 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Talent Tree | | Two surrounds the duo with a barrier that deals 75 + (15 level) + magic damage every second to enemies in contact with it, generating a stack of Overload for each unique enemy champion damaged over the duration. | Arcane Surge// Two gains 40% cooldown reduction and increases his cap on cooldown reduction by the same amount for the next 10 seconds, and each of his abilities echo, occurring twice more after the initial cast with each echo dealing half as much damage. }} | | | | | | }} Pre-Development Draft :This kit has only be crudely translated into League, and could probably be done better. and bar, but have separate item slots and earn individually. |description2 = Ska is a melee fighter who controls the duo's movement and has access to basic attacks. |description3 = Lord is a mage that doesn't have access to basic attacks or movement, nor the standard pool of Summoner Spells. Additionally, each of his basic abilities are available at level 1 but cannot be ranked, and are instead improved via a Talent System. Details below. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = *In champion select, players will suffer a dodge penalty if they select Ska or Lord and no other player joins them. * "Lock In" replaced with a "Ready" button. Readied players will show as locked in to the enemy team and if all players are readied the game will advance, but ultimately players can un-ready at any time. Ska or Lord players cannot Ready until both champions are selected. *In Draft Pick: **Banning either champion will disable them both. **'Ska' and Lord players can trade with each other as well as other players as normal. *If Ska disconnects, Lord gains the ability to control the duo's basic attacks and movement. Lord does not gain the ability to cast Ska's abilities nor will Ska gain access to Lord's in the reverse situation. }} Ska's Abilities Ska unleashes a wave of loathing that applies a damage over time to surrounding enemies (5 seconds). If Burning Agony damages an enemy, Ska restores a large amount of health over 5 seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Ska rolls a ball of magma forward in a line, dealing physical damage to enemies it hits. ''Lord can detonate Magma Bomb, dealing damage to surrounding enemies.'' |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Ska channels for 1 second, applying a slow to all enemies in a cone before him that ramps up over the duration. Upon completing the channel, Ska pulls all enemies within the area toward him, dealing physical damage and slowing them for a further 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lord's Abilities Lord * Each of his Basic Abilities are available at level 1 and cannot be ranked. * Two unique Summoner Spells: Unhinged (available from level 1) and Berserk (available from level 16). * Does not gain experience but instead gains Talents Points at set intervals, which can be spent on Talents. While '''Talent Points' are available, Lord will be prompted to click on his innate icon to open up his Talent Tree.'' Talents are mutually exclusive similar to Champion Masteries, and each option is only presented once. * A choice of two Ultimate Abilities, based on Talent selection. After a brief delay, Lord deals X + (X level) + magic damage to all enemies in a line. |cooldown = 3 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lord throws a bomb that bounces to strike two additional times in a line, dealing X + (X level) + magic damage to enemies hit with each bounce. |cooldown = 6 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lord detonates Ska's Magma Bomb, dealing X + (X level) + magic damage to surrounding enemies. |cooldown = 0.5 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lord infuses Ska with 30% total movement speed for 3.5 seconds. |cooldown = 60 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = "Move you oaf!" |notes = }} Lord makes the duo invulnerable for 2 seconds. |leveling = Unlocked at level 16, or 11 with Psychotic Break. |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 60 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Lord's Talent Tree Trivia *'Ska'Lord's' name derives from the combined player names of the first game I played on Cho'Gall, Skadush and Emptylord, a feature the Heroes of the Storm employs to name the combined players. Patch history Gallery